Spring love
by OnyxLenoraTraise
Summary: The students at Karakura High are preparing for there annual Easter Dance, everyone is excited everyone except Rukia, would her friends be able to persuade her to come?What will happen when new found love is discovered and a few hearts are broken?


Spring love

The day was calm, cloudless and just ordinary. It was the day before the Annual Easter Dance and last minute preparations were being made. The homecoming committee was busy with the ordering of decorations, food and music, teachers hardly had time to teach so students walked aimlessly along the corridors making noise and goofing off. In a classroom across the hall Tatuski, Orihime and Rukia were talking about the upcoming school dance "What do you mean you're not going?" Orihime asked Rukia with a shocked expression, Rukia shrugged "Just what I said I'm not going, plus I don't know the first thing about a spring dance, I can't even dance." Tatuski and Orihime looked at her, at each other, then back to her, Rukia got annoyed at their stares " Look the soul society do not have these sort of functions you guys have here in the world of the living so I've never been to one nor have I ever heard of it." Tatuski shook her head and smiled "Well Rukia, sorry to tell you this but you have to go….no ifs, buts nor maybes." Orihime agreed with glee "yeah Kuchiki-san, you're coming and we'll teach you all there is to know about the dance plus we have to get you a date." She shrugged, she knew there was no arguing with the two but wait, what do they mean by date? "Mmmm….guys …" "yeah" they both said looking at her "never mind. So do you have a date Tatuski?" Tatuski chocked on the juice she was drinking, she didn't expect Rukia to ask her that question "Y….yeah…. it's….Renji" Orihime and Rukia smiled at her answer, she was confused especially on Rukia's account, and then she panicked "I'm sorry Rukia, if I knew you wanted to go out with him, I would have refused his offer" Rukia chuckled "Tatuski it's okay, I never had any intentions of going with Renji, we're just friends plus I'm glad he asked you, he's been ranting on and on about how much he wanted to ask you but he was scared." They all laughed "Well that's a relief, thanks Rukia. Orihime who are you going with?" Orihime blushed slightly "I wanted to go with Kurosaki-kun but I don't think he wants to go with me, so I'm dateless…..for now." "Why wouldn't he want to go with you?" Rukia asked. Orihime bit her lips "well because he told me ….he said he was planning on asking someone else." –Silence- "Well I'm sure you will find a date. Both of you" Tatuski said with a smile. They nodded, just then the bell rang. "Come on, time for lunch." They left.

ON THE ROOF

"Just ask her out coward." A loud orange headed kid said "Ha, who you calling coward? You're scared to ask Miss Kuchiki to the dance." Ichigo blushed and fell silent giving Uryu a small victory, he continued eating. After a few minutes of silence Ichigo stood up and started to walk to where the girls were having lunch "Ichigo where are you going?" Uryu shouted "just watch nerd" he shouted back. Uryu's gaze followed him, Chad, Keigo and Mizurio also watched him. "Hey midget can I talk to you" Rukia looked at him sternly as he walked over "What do you want Ichigo?" He smirked at looked down at her "I want to talk to you." "Well, I'm here, so talk." He took a deep breath "Would you go to the dance with me?" all the girls gasped and stared at him, Orihime especially * is she the reason why he didn't want to go with me? It's not fair* Rukia drained her juice box then looked at him "why do you want to go with me?" He was taken aback "W—what question is that?" "Just answer my question Ichigo" she said calmly but in a stern voice. Everyone was listening for him answer intently. Rukia was screaming out inside for him to say something, hoping but…. "Because…. I…..come on do I have to?" "Yes…now answer me." "I like you….Happy now?" Everyone gasped, she was shocked but refused to show emotion, all she did was continue eating her lunch "Wait aren't you going to answer my question?" Rukia didn't look at him "no Ichigo no" everyone couldn't believe their ears "Fine midget! I shouldn't have asked you in the first place." Rukia heard the pain and anger in his voice but watched him walk away leaving the roof and a shocked grouped of adolescents.

ORIHIME'S POV

'_I can't believe it; he asked her to the dance but not me, what is it about her that he doesn't see in me? And instead of saying yes she just refused and to make matters worse he got angry…..maybe he does like her like he said but I can't let Kuchiki-san take him away from me. I have to fight for him.'_ Just then Ichigo came walking down the hall 'there_ he is now, I'm going to ask him out and this time I know he'll say yes' _smiling brightly, she called out for him "Kurosaki-kun. Wait, I want to ask you something." He turned around and looked at her "Hey Orihime. What's up?" she smiled when he smirked '_His smirk is so adorable'_ "would you go to the dance with me?" Ichigo sighed deeply and smirked even more "Look Orihime, I told you before that I wanted to go with someone else but I'm sure you know who she is and what her response was. I wanted to go with her and her alone, so sorry." He was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand, he looked at her confused "what does she have that I don't? Why do like her and not me?" Ichigo looked her straight in the face, he didn't want to hurt but he knew he had to "Orihime you're great and all but you'll never be anything other than my friend, Rukia is everything to me, you have to understand that. I'm not the right person for you Orihime and you should open your eyes and see that. Besides Uryu would love to carry you out….he likes you know. Just think about what I said, I got to go." He turned and walked away, leaving Orihime to think.

THE NEXT DAY

ICHIGO'S POV 

'_Why do I even bother coming to these silly school activities?' _Ichigo was pissed off, yesterday was the worst day of his life and last night was no better. Instead of being left alone after being rejected, Orihime decided to hit on him but he was relieved when he told her his true feelings and now he only hoped she'll hook up with Uryu and stop causing his friend heartache. Rukia on the other hand refused to talk to him; she just locked herself in his closet and didn't come out. His pervert of a father kept on trying to beat the hell out him. Now he stood in the school hall and glared at the decorations of rabbits (Chappy of course), Easter eggs, streamers and balloons. His mood just kept getting worse.

"Hey Ichigo, you look out of it, what's the matter with you?" Renji asked as he sat idly staring at the ceiling. All the guys were in classroom while the girls were still on the roof. Ichigo refused to answer Renji, all he wanted was to be left alone, right about now he was trying to keep his mind off a certain Raven hair midget. Renji was the type of person that didn't appreciate being ignored "Ichigo what the hell is your problem? - WAIT I know, its cause Rukia rejected you, isn't it? What a shame" Ichigo immediately got up and grabbed him by his collar, anger and irritation visible in his amber eyes, Renji returned the stare with equal irritation. Uryu stood watching the two and shook his head "Ichigo what sense will it make for you if you fight with Renji? Just go talk to her and get an explanation." Ichigo let go of Renji, smirked and walked out the class, leaving a dazed Uryu and an annoyed Renji.

RUKIA'S POV

I watched as Ichigo walked out the classroom, gosh he looks angry, this is entirely my fault, and maybe I shouldn't have rejected his invitation but how was I to know how he'd react? His question and confession caught me completely off guard, God his confession, I was so happy when I heard his words but sad at the same time and I just—AAGHH—why do I care? He's human and I'm not, plus I don't even like him *_Okay Rukia you know that's a lie_* alright I do like him but it wouldn't work, ever. Rukia walked out of the compound, she had agreed to accompany Orihime to do some shopping. When Orihime saw her she knew something was wrong "Kuchiki san are you alright?" Rukia smiled at her "yeah I'm alright, just thinking about the dance, I'm so nervous" Orihime knew she was lying but didn't want to intrude "don't worry, I'll fix that….oh I have something to tell you…..I have a date" Rukia gulped *_great Ichigo finally agreed to go with her__—__great Rukia you blew your chance* _"that's great Orihime" I said smiling "who is it?" she blushed *_great I knew it* _"it's Uryu" I nearly choked, I couldn't believe it "when did he ask you out?" "Oh! Yesterday after school, he escorted me home, saying he had something important to talk to me about and he asked me, I said yes…..you should have seen his face it was priceless." I watched her in disbelief; she agreed to go with Uryu but what about Ichigo? "But I thought you liked Ichigo, Orihime" Orihime smiled at me "I do Rukia but only as a friend. He made me realize that all I had was a crush which I was using to hide my true feelings, because all along I liked Uryu and he was right." I just smiled "and you should stop trying to hide your feeling from Ichigo." I gasped; she knew I liked him but how? "I….I…" She chuckled "anyways let's go shop, just don't come to the dance alone. I refuse for one of my best friends to be lonely at the dance" I just nodded and followed her to the mall.

Making my way to the Kurosaki residence, I remembered the conversation between me and Orihime, I still couldn't believe that she really liked Uryu _*maybe I should stop running away from my feelings but would it be the right decision?*_ I entered the house; it was quiet *_guess no one is home*_ I made myself up the stairs and into Ichigo's bedroom "nii-san" a plushie toy yelled as he launched himself to Rukia whom just knocked it down with her foot "not now Kon, I'm not in the mood" he cried *_well I'm glad Ichigo's not home yet….i just hope he doesn't hate me* _Feeling tired she threw herself on his bed and in a few seconds fell asleep.

Ichigo arrived home totally exhausted and downright agitated, today really wasn't his day. He was still angry about everything and tonight was the dance which he already made up his mind not to go. "I'm home" he called as he entered, no reply *no one's home, finally some peace and quiet* climbing the stairs he undressed, by the time he was at his door all he wore was a vest and his shorts. Opening the door he walked in and saw a crying Kon, he as usual ignored the plushie, his gaze landed on his bed. He froze. All that filled his eyes was a sleeping Rukia….they trailed up and down her body and a little hint of red met his cheeks, she was still in her uniform but a few buttons were loosed and her skirt was hitched quite dangerously high as a pillow was cushioned between her legs. Ichigo tried to look away but couldn't *Holy shinigami, why did I have to fall for her? Why did she have to appear in my life? Heck why did I find her in such a peaceful but sexy position—shit! Ichigo snap out of it* "hey Rukia, wake up" Rukia didn't stir, he smirked "hey Rukia" she still didn't move. He then smiled wickedly "Rukia the Chappy store down the road is on fire" immediately her eyes darted open and she sprang from the bed, bumping into Ichigo and landed on the floor with a 'thump'

"Finally you're awake and off my bed" he plopped himself on his bed and lay down. "Ichigo, why are you lying down? The Chappy store…it's….it's we have to save it—" Ichigo laughed, Rukia shot him a confused and deadly look "Rukia you're hopeless, there is no Chappy store, plus there is no fire….just told you that so you could wake up and get off my bed, so calm down." Rukia glared at him, anger boiled through her veins and before she knew what she was doing, she was on top of him "BAKA! ...why did you say that? You know how much I love and adore Chappy, how dare you pull a stunt like that? I almost got a heart attack and if you wanted me off your bed so badly, you should have picked me up and put me in the closet." "Who told you to be on my bed in the first place? Don't you have a bed midget?" Rukia clenched her teeth, she hated when he called her that "I was tired okay, I didn't even know when I fell asleep" Ichigo seemed to not hear a word she just said, he was lost in his own mind after he noticed their compromising position. "Hey Ichigo— Ichigo did you hear what I just said?" her voice just snapped him out of his trance "huh?" she rolled her eyes "I said I was sorry for being on your bed…what's your problem? Why did you space out?" he blushed slightly "Rukia you do realize what position we're in?" she froze, then examined the situation….Rukia turned red. "Yikes! My gosh….I….I'm sorry…I didn't mean…let me get off….of you." She quickly got off him. "It's okay, you were unaware" he said still blushing….she gave a small smile but became sad "umm…Ichigo can I talk to you for a minute?" he looked at her "mm…sure….what's up?" Rukia fumbled with her fingers, she was really getting nervous "Ichigo I…. what I mean is….. *sigh* are you angry with me for rejecting you?" Ichigo looked at Rukia as if she was crazy *Great, why did she have to bring this up when I was now getting into a good mood* he smirked "yeah Rukia, I am" "but why?" Ichigo gasped "why? Why?" he was angry now and Rukia could see it, she bit her lips. "I'm angry at you because you denied my invitation to be my date at the dance. I'm angry because not only did you do that but you made me confess my feeling to you and didn't acknowledge them and embarrassed me in front of everyone, plus you stopped talking to me— you avoided me, so yes Rukia, I'm angry" Rukia couldn't stand to see him upset especially when she knew that she caused it….tears formed in her eyes "I….Ichigo I'm so sorry, I had no intention of hurting you…I guess I didn't want to hurt Orihime, cause I know how much she liked you and I knew if I said yes she would be heartbroken and I also did it because I was afraid—" Ichigo looked at her curiously "Afraid? Of what? She tried to conceal her tears "I was afraid to acknowledge my feelings for you Ichigo….I realized that I like you….I think I might even be in love with you" she could no longer hide the truth. Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard, he was dumbfounded *she what? Likes me? Loves….. I thought she….* "What did you just say?" he asked with a smirk. Rukia wiped away her fallen tears "I said I love you" before Rukia knew what happened next Ichigo's lips were on hers and he quickly wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. Rukia felt like she died and went to heaven, she never knew kissing would feel so good, especially a kiss from Ichigo. She locked her hands around this neck deepening the kiss, the moment seemed life forever…Until— "OH!MY SON….I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, YOU HAVE FINALLY BECOME A MAN" the embraced couple froze *shit dad's home. Why didn't I lock the stupid door?* they broke apart "No please don't let me spoil the moment…" running over to Rukia's side Isshin grabbed her hand causing her to squeal "Rukia you are officially my third daughter" tears flowing from his eyes. He looked like a kid who just relieved his first Christmas present. Ichigo gave his father and unexpected kick which knocked the poor man unconscious, he then held him by his legs, dragged him outside his room and locked the door as he went back inside. Isshin couldn't care less he was a happy father. "Sorry about' that Rukia, I should have locked the dam door" she smiled weakly "it's alright…by the way am I forgiven?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "you're forgiven on one condition" she looked at him confused "what is it?" he smiled and leaned closer to her until their faces were just a few inches away "be my date" she laughed "love to."

Music blasted, drinks spilled, the night was young. Everyone was having a wonderful time. All the guys were dressed in tuxedoes and the girls in their elegant yet sexy dresses. Uryu, Orihime, Tatuski, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Keigo all sat together at one table drinking and talking. Mizurio was in a far corner surrounded by his many girlfriends. The dance was wonderful and everything worked out. Rukia got to experience her first school dance, her first kiss and now she and Ichigo were an item. Orihime finally confessed to Uryu and both were happy, Tatuski and Renji the same. Chad and Keigo were the only bachelors at the table. "Hey guys we have an announcement to make seeing that it is a special occasion" Uryu said as he took Orihime's hand, everyone stopped talking and looked at them "we are happy to say that we're finally together" the group cheered except Chad who just gave a smile. "well seeing that were giving announcements, I'm also happy to say that the midget has finally confessed to me and that we're also together" Tatuski snickered "about time Rukia" Renji said raising his glass "the same goes for you Renji" Rukia said as she stuck her tongue out at him, he blushed, Keigo wailed "no fair everyone has someone except me" he ran away from the table crying like a baby, they laughed. The music then changed, Uryu smiled "would you care to dance Miss Inoue?" she smiled and kissed him lightly "I would be delighted Mr. Ishida" they proceeded to the dance floor and the others followed. "I'm glad I decided to come Ichigo, it's just wonderful" Rukia said as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling "me too—I love you Rukia" she smiled sweetly and kissed him "I love you too Ichigo" they held each other completely lost in one another's love.


End file.
